The fashion and style industry produce many different products each year. Even in industries beyond the fashion industry, manufacturers consistently change the style of their products in an attempt to further improve their product offerings.
Many times the underlying product of an outdated style is still functional and only the appearance is undesired. In the apparel industry, often times a simple change, for example, in the buttons, may make an out of date fashion in style again with today's latest look and feel. Prior art devices have attempted to make an interchangeable button or fixture with unsuccessful results.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,654 discloses an ornamental cover for a sewed button plate. An arched top plate extends over a bottom button plate. The bottom button plate has a recess for a sewed button to be received within the recess. A lock lever hinged to the top plate secures the assembly over a button. However this prior art device is limited to the size of the locking device and what buttons may be covered by the button cover.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,487 describes an interchangeable ornament for buttons having a substantially flat portion, and a V-shaped element that engages a button to fasten the ornament. This prior art device is limited in shape and sizes of the ornamental device. It also lacks the ability to securely fasten to a button or other object of various sizes.
Another example of a prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,009 that discloses a button having a shell like configuration with a top section having a pair of bendable fingers, and a bottom section. The fingers are bent to extend into a button when the top and bottom sections are assembled. The top section may be covered by material. The prior art device lacks the ability to easily disengage and re-engage a substitute cover. Once the shell like configuration is engaged it is difficult to remove.
Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,544. Again, a button shell type configuration is disclosed. Also disclosed is a button back for forming a fabric-faced button. The button shell has a button back with a central opening and a flange. The shell and back is specifically dimensioned for the back to be telescoped and pressure-fitted into and to rest within the shell. The shell and back interlock in engagement with fabric material for the facing covering for the button. Again, the prior art device is specifically dimensioned for the button it covers and interchangeability of fabric is difficult.
Thus, there still remains a need in the field to provide an apparatus and kit for updating the styles of an apparel or other goods by using a covering that is interchangeable and inserts/removes relatively easily to update styles as needed. There also still remains a need in the art for an interchangeable cover that allows various shapes and sizes of ornamental or decorative coverings to be inserted/removed relatively easily to keep up with the changing styles.